Truth or dare Inuyasha?
by gothic-chickdarkfire
Summary: It truth or dare between the inu-gang, Its my first
1. Default Chapter

Truth or dare Inuyasha?

DISCLAIMER: --' what do you think?

A note: please go easy, this is my first fic.

Kagome quickly swung her leg over the side of the well. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were hesitantly waiting at the entryway to the wellhouse. "Um," Yuka stuttered "What do we do?" Kagome signaled for them to come to the well's edge and by now she had a maniacal grin on her face. "Hold hands," she demanded sweetly, "and don't let go."

Yuka screeched as she was pulled into the well with her friends. It was a fast fall so she braced herself for the impact but it never came, she hesitantly opened one eye to see a blue aura envelop all four of them as they quickly landed in Feudal Japan. Kagome was halfway out of the well, "Come on guys!" she pointed to the mass of vines as she spoke smiling again as Yuka grabbed the vines and began climbing…

"So guys," Kagome finished as she introduced the inugang to her friends, "These are my friends from the future."

"Now," she smiled sweetly, "Let's play truth or dare." Yuka sighed, of course she had to choose truth or dare, it was her favorite game after all.

Somehow everyone knew how to play and they had to exclude Shippo from the group, "Sorry Shippo" Kagome explained, "No kids allowed."

"Truth or dare, Little brother?" a voice spoke from the trees and out stepped…

Sesshoumaru, that's who… God you people should know who it was. Anyways, Inuyasha growled and pulled out the Tetsusaiga, "What the fuck do you want Sesshoumaru?" He hissed.

"SIT!!!" Kagome yelled. And man was she pissed "B-b-bitch.." Inuyasha bit out as the spell began to wear off. "Whadya do that for?"

"I merely wised to enjoy the game of Truth or Dare." Sesshoumaru explained.

Inuyasha plopped back down on the ground, "Feh fine," he said, "I choose dare."

"Dare, huh? Okay I dare you to, GRAB THE MONK'S ASS!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha: oO You're fuckin kidding me right?

Sesshoumaru: Nope

Inuyasha: turns green and slowly reaches over to Miroku wait, isn't there a consequence?

Sesshoumaru: dammit… okay the consequence will be to gargle raw eggs.

Inuyasha: grabs eggs and gargles them Thank kami-sama begins to bow to no-one in particular in the im-not-worthy way

Inuyasha: okay my turn, I choose…

Gothic-chickdarkfire: cliffy! Anyways I know it sucks but I want some dares! I will only do tha funny ones! Anyway, review wit ur Dares and truths and you can do anything!! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA ::cough, cough:: anyways REVIEW!!! Ja ne, **Gothic**


	2. A new disease

Truth or dare Inuyasha?

DISCLAIMER: me no own! you no sue!

Inuyasha: okay, my turn, I choose… Sess-

Suddenly a white light appeared.

Black Ice:(Me) Hi every1!

Inuyasha and the others: 00' uh hi!

Inuyasha: okay, Sesshoumaru, truth or dare?

Sesshoumaru: this Sesshoumaru is not afraid: feels something latch onto arm: OH MY GOD GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!!!!! ::shakes Black Ice off him::

Black Ice  meanie… ::begins to cry::

Sesshoumaru -.- okay this Sesshoumaru chooses dare.

Inuyasha: ::malicious grin:: I dare you to.. dress up in a grass skirt and do the hula while wearing a shirt that says… IM NARAKU'S BABY'S DADDY!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Everyone: …

Sesshoumaru… ::goes behind bush and hurls:: I'd rather gargle eggs…

Black Ice: ::makes eggs disappear:: sorry we are outta eggs! Hehehe… )

Sesshoumaru:fuck, ok ::gets dressed up:: Im so embarrassed

Inuyasha: Oo omg, AHHHHHHHHHHHH ::runs into random stopsign::

Black Ice: ::plays hula music:: Hookie lahhh!!!

Sesshoumaru: . ::dances::

Naraku appears.

Naraku: Oh Sesshy baby, I knew you would admit it! ::kisses Sesshoumaru::

Black Ice: 00 ::eyes twitch::

Sesshoumaru: xx

Everyone: ::blows chunks::

Black Ice : ::grabs Bazooka:: DIE NARAKU!!! SESSHY IS MINE!!! ::shoots randomly::

Naraku: BRING IT ON BITCH!!!

Inuyasha: CATFIGHT!!!!!!!!

Black Ice: ::blows Naraku's head off:: I win!!!!

Sesshoumaru: Inuyasha's wench truth or da-

Kagome: ::ties prayer beads around Sesshoumaru's neck:: DOWN BOY!!!

Sesshoumaru: BLAM!!!!!

Inuyasha: HAHA XD

Kagome: SIT BOY!!!!

Inuyasha: SMACK!!!

Kagome: Dare Fluffy

Fluffy: hey! Wtf? OMFG MY NAME!! IT IS NOT FLUFFY!!

Black Ice: Sesshoumaru is too long Fluffy!

Sesshoumaru: very well.. inuyasha's we-

Kagome and Black Ice: DOWN BOY

Sesshoumaru: SMACK!

Sesshoumaru: fine Kagome, I dare you too… KISS JAKEN!!!!!!

Jaken appears

Kagome: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Black Ice ties up Jaken and forces Kagome to kiss him.

Kagome: ::dies of icky green bumpy lip thingy disease AKA, EWWWW I KISSED JAKEN!!! Disease.::

Kagome: XX

Gothic: okay I gotta stop right now cause it's 3:00am and I got school Send Truths and Dares and Rewiew while ur at it.

JA NE!!!


	3. Dr Fluffawits!

Truth or dare Inuyasha?

DISCLAIMER: WTF DO YA THINK!!!?

Chappie three!!! XD I hav ta say thanx to Camille cause I like her for admitting she's a evil bastard and yes I will do ur dare!

Kagome hurled behind the bushes and she began gulping down some mouthwash. God, EVERYONE was laughing, even the Ice Prince himself, you guessed, Dr. Fluffawits.

Dr. Fluffawits: FLUFFAWITS? YOU CHANGED MY NAME TO FLUFFAWITS?

Black Ice: actually, DR Fluffawits YUP!

Dr. Fluffawits: -- STOP WITH THE GODDAMN NAMES!!!!!!

Black Ice: okay anyways Kagome your turn

Kagome: Eri, Truth or dare?

Eri: Ummmm… dare

Kagome: I dare you to Make out with dr. Fluffawits and then call him your bitch! (Courtesy to my friend Antonia!)

Eri: DAMMIT!!!!!!! !&#(!&(&!($#&()!$()&$()&&&!#)($(()!#  
)#$))#$#()&$()&$($&(&#!(&(#!$#)(!$)($)($(!)()$!#$!(&(&#(&(!#)$!()(&(&($!)!)#)(&()!&(&)$)!)$)!#))!)!)&)&!&)$)$)#!)  
)##()&&&()&##$)($#(()&$#&)&)&$&((&$($#&(&$$#$!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dr. Fluffawits: Oo

Inuyasha: Whoop!! I didn't know ya had it in ya Kags!

Miroku:I like your style Kagome

Kagome and Inuyasha: God Miroku! You're such a pervert!

Sango: he can get kinky

Eri: CAN I DO MY DARE?

Kagome: proceed )

Black Ice: 0o

Eri: edges to Sesshoumaru and leans in…

Black Ice: ( RABID SQUIRELLS, ATTACK!!!! ATTACK MY RAINBOW MONKEYS AND TEDDY BEARS! ATTACK!!!! GO MY LITTLE MINIONS!! DEVOUR HER FLESH!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA )

Animals: ::eat Eri:: ::Eri is dead and outta tha game:: Xx

Black Ice: since I killed her… Inuyasha!!! Truth or Dare?

Inuyasha: I choose tru-

Black Ice: DARE! Great, great! I dare you to(thanx to Camille) SLAP KAGOME'S ASS 10 TIMES THEN GIVE HER A HICKIE!! MUHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!

Kagome:…

Inuyasha:….

Dr.Fluffawits: ……::passes out::

Black Ice: Go ON!!!!! ::gets pissed::

Inuyasha: wat do I spank her with?

Black Ice: GIVE her a bare assed spanking with your hand!

Inuyasha leans Kagome over his knee and begins to spank her

Kagome: OW Im OW going OWIE to OW kill OW you OWCH black OW!! Ice!!! OWWWWWW Inuyasha OW sit OW boy!!!!!

Inuyasha: SLAM!!!!

After the spell wears off…

Inuyasha: Kagome, truth or-

Black Ice: WAIT A SECOND!!! You're supposed to give Kagome a HICKEY now!!!!!!

Kagome: Dammit Fuck Shit Dammit!

Inuyasha: OO

Inuyasha: ::begins to suck on Kagome's neck::

Kagome: INUYAS- wow, that fells weird, haha that tickles!

10 minutes L8r

Black Ice: STOP!!!!

Kagome inspects her self

Kagome: yup I gotta hickey!

Inuyasha: Yuka, I dare you to….

Okay Im dumb and it is 3:29 pm and I have diving practice! SEND ME SOME DARES AND TRUTHS OR MY ARMY WILL EAT YOU!!!! HAHAH! Also, review while ur at it!


End file.
